Green Sector
Green Sector, also known as the diplomatic sector, was the section of Babylon 5 restricted to diplomatic and command personnel. It contained ambassadorial suites, conference rooms, the Zen Garden, and hydroponics. Notable Locations Alien Sector The "Alien Sector" was the name given to an area of Green Sector specifically adapted to accommodate the different atmospheric needs of 14 different species residing on the station, located between the docking bays and Red Sector. Since most of Babylon 5's residents were natural oxygen breathers, access to and from the Alien Sector was maintained through a series of airlocks, in which standard breather masks capable of being used by most races were available for use in dispensers. In a somewhat ironic twist, the residents of this area tended to refer to the larger, oxygen-rich part of the station as the "Alien Sector". Aside from pressurized quarters and public areas, the gravity of specific areas could be manipulated by altering the rotational speed of some of Babylon 5's inner sections.The Gathering Council Chambers This area was originally the meeting place for the representatives of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and the Babylon 5 Advisory Council. Following the League's dissolution and the founding of the Interstellar Alliance, the chambers continued to be used for much the same purposes. Entry is for authorized personnel only, however, Council meetings could be viewed on BabCom Channel 57, with the exception of closed sessions.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Image:Deathwalkercouncil01.jpg|Council Chambers Hydroponic Gardens The gardens in Green Sector were used to grow hydroponic crops and create oxygen for breathing. Station regulations prohibited use of the gardens for growing personal plants and foods, although Laurel Takashima was able to talk one of the gardeners into allowing her to grow coffee beans in a few planters.The Gathering Zen Garden The Zen Garden was frequented by the ambassadorial staff and some of the crew from time to time. Jeffrey Sinclair arranged to have the space set aside despite the small amount of space available in the station's design.The Gathering Among the various plants was a Japanese stone garden, a form of art where sand and rocks are organized into various patterns. Delenn once observed that the garden was quite effective in representing the power of one mind to change the universe.The Gathering Lecture Halls A variety of lecture halls can be rented in both Green and Blue Sector. Some offer seating for no more than 20, while there are two facilities that can hold as many as 250. All the halls come equipped with a full range of audio and visual equipment.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Subsectors Green 2 Location of Ambassador Londo Mollari's quarters. Sic Transit Vir Green 5 Location of Diplomatic Attaché Vir Cotto's quarters. Comes the Inquisitor Green 23 (Alien Sector) Compartment 8 in Green 23 was the location of Ambassador Kosh's quarters. And Now For a Word Gallery Image:Alien Sector Corridor.JPG|A corridor in the Alien Sector Image:Alien Atmosphere Sign.JPG|A sign on Babylon 5 to inform travelers of possible atmospheric accommodations Image:Oxygen Masks.JPG|Jeffrey Sinclair and Lyta Alexander returning oxygen masks Image:Zen Garden.jpg|The Japanese stone garden References Category:Babylon 5 places